Yume Yume no Mi
Introduction Yume Yume no Mi (lit. Dream Dream Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, the user can control, create different forms came from aurora waves, and can become a Flashing Human (点滅人間 Tenmetsu Ningen), because its colors brings brightness and speed; and Magnetic Human (磁気人間 Jiki Ningen), since its power has surround magnetic fields. It can attract to destruct or deflect its enemies' attack. It was eaten by Miharu, also known as the mysterious masked figure, the "Crimson Mystery" Mariette. '''It was used and shown its first attacks before the start of the storyline in a story named '''One Piece: DX New Generation, and in a crossover story of One Piece and Angelette Scheiss, named Glazed Frost, many of its new attacks had occurred during fighting events. It is only used when in her original form as herself. Appearance This Devil Fruit's form is likely similar to the other Devil Fruits, but it is surround by fainting colored lights and also has swirling designs to it. When Miharu eats it, it tastes sugar-free. Usage Its usage is to make surround of the aurora waves and its appealing colors to brighten. Then, Miharu can waving hands or making hand gestures in order to deliver the attack or defend herself to protect. This has to be said that its power, the rarest among the other powers of the Devil Fruit users possessed. The aurora waves has light and magnetic fields, so she based her current attacks on these properties. Strengths It can make any form by the aurora waves and its power never affects its user. The more color that the aurora waves appeared and become brighter, the magnetic particles will invisibly appear to attract, make it destroy or deflect to shoot back the attack at the enemy. If Miharu can make a snappy but straight hand gesture, it means it can make the power one time at a flash. That's the useful thing about she can make those hand gestures. By her will and her emotions (e.g. anger), the aurora waves started to faintly appeared in her hands and surround her and stood herself to make a target based on her mental focus without a minute or second. Like Kizaru's Devil Fruit ability, she had gained speed by the flash of light and can become a flashing light herself. Although, she generate the waves, with those colors displayed by the light. Also, since there's no anything related herself to an animal, she can gained phoenix wings also by will (only if she wants to use it) and has two classified attacks using by this animal. This is the first Devil Fruit that Miharu possessed in order to gained flying wings for her to make defense and make an signature attack. When some part of her body was wounded or hurt, by the power of aurora waves was suddenly appear to heal it. But as what Sachiko (a character from Ayuchii's fanmade anime, Angelette Scheiss) told in Glazed Frost, this power was indestructible and the rarest power she had, although it found similar to Kuzan's standing power to his Devil Fruit abilities. Weaknesses The disadvantage of this power; this magnetic fields will not bring out together too much of its force or made it herself to be affected in some parts of her body. Sometimes, it has slight consequences might happen such as by too much power can consumed, she will be passed out several minutes it take. But as long this Devil Fruit has its benefit, it would be taken and lessen. Attacks Like Kuzan, she also delivers these attacks in English. * Aurora Flash ( 神照らし (オーロラフラッシュ) Ōrora Furasshu); lit. Divine Illuminate ' ** '''Falling Comets '(フォーリング彗星 Fōringu Suisei) ** 'Star-fall of Justice '(正義のスター秋'' Seigi no Sutā-aki'') * '''Aurora Deflection (ガラスの光偏向 ( デフレクション) Ōrora Defurekushon) lit. Glass Light Deflection * Aurora Division (オーロラ課 Ōrora-ka) ** Detonate (密封劈く (爆発) Bakuhatsu) lit. Sealing Burst ** Exclusion (点滅 球体 (除外) Jogai) lit. Flashing Sphere ** Sealed Path (点滅 燦然 (密封小道) Mippu Komichi) lit. Flashing Radiance * Aurora Selection: Divine Phoenix (オーロラセレクション神フェニックス Ōrora Serekushon: Shin Fenikkusu) * Aurora Path ''' ** '''Blazing Flare (l色付き炎 (ブレイジングフレア) Bureijingu Furea) ''lit. '''Colored Blaze' ** Attracting Destruction (誘致破壊 Yūchi Hakai) * Aurora Phoenix (手を振る驚異 (オーロラフェニックス) Ōrora Fenikkusu) lit. Waving Phoenix POST ITS DESCRIPTION EACH LATER ON Trivia * This Devil Fruit was the second overall Devil Fruit that Miharu eaten. * Some of her attacks was literally translated in Japanese; but she was preferred to deliver most of her attacks in English. * This is the Logia Devil Fruit that was she currently using before the start of the storyline, named One Piece: DX New Generation. And she was gained new attacks during the fighting events at Glazed Frost. * This is the first to have two types of elements or properties the user can control. WILL BE GIVEN LATER ON External Links BE ADDED LATER ON Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:7 Days Notice